Kwucker
by jadachavis
Summary: For a while Kwan and Tucker developed feelings for each other, now is their senior year, meaning that's is now or never to tell one another that they should be more than friends. But with all the crazy stuff, like killer ghosts and religious crazy ex-girlfriends, will they be able to get together before the year ends? Check out my Kwucker Ship art on .
1. Chapter 1

Kwucker

Chapter 1

It was officially the start of Senior year at Casper high school. Summer vacation went by fast I have to say, despite helping Danny fight off some ghost throughout the time. Over the summer, I was able to update my PDA, acquire some new gadgets, and a few other things so that I'll be ready for whatever this year has in store for me. What can I say; I'll always be a Tehnco Geek. One things changed about me, though; The last week before school ended and summer vacation began, I told Danny and Sam that I was gay and the one person I found attractive throughout the entire school was someone that they wouldn't believe...that person was Kwan Cho, Dash Baxter's right hand man, co-captain of the football team, one of the most popular guys in school, and my bully. Yes, Kwan tends to pick on me, Danny, and Sam, but that's only when Dash is around. Other than that, Kwan is a really good guy when it's just him by himself. I think Sam saw a bit of that three years ago when he got kicked out of the popular crowd for a minute cause of Danny and Paulina...Well, technically, cause of Kitten who was possessing Paulina's body to make Johnny 13 jealous.

Anyway, yeah I have a crush on Kwan. He had a rockin bod, he was tall, he was smart, funny, friendly, he had the most gorgeous green eyes I ever seen. I guess my attraction towards him began during the 2nd semester of tenth grade. We bumped into each other at the park; He was out running and I was on my way home after, well, with Danny and Sam checking for ghosts near by, we got to talking for a while as he walked me home, one thing led to another, and well, the rest is history. I want to tell Kwan that I liked him as more than just a friend, but there are some obstacles in my way of doing that. One: I fear of being rejected and ruining our friendship. Two: I'm not sure if he's even gay or possibly bi. Three: How will he react. And Four: His bitch of an ex-girlfriend, Star Valentine, keeps popping up where she's not wanted.

"Tucker!" "Huh? What?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Danny call out my name. "Jesus, man. I've been trying to get your attention." He said, we were walking over to Sam's place so we could walk to school together. "Oh, sorry, Danny. I was wrapped up in my thoughts." I said as I took out my PDA. "Yeah...wishing you were wrapped up on Kwan." He snickered. "S-Shut up, damn it!" I yelled at him, blushing red, and almost dropping my PDA. "I'm only joking, Tuck." He said as we arrived at Sam's place.

He was still laughing as I rang the door bell. We heard footsteps coming towards the door, the door opened and Sam answered. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a tear at the knee, a black and purple crop tee, and ankle boots. Her hair grew longer pass the shoulders and she still wore the purple lipstick. She stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" She asked. "Yeah." We both answered, all of us heading down the stairs and making our way to school. "Hey, Tuck, why's your face all red?" She asked. "Kwaaaaaan." Said Danny. "Can't you fly to school today, ghost boy?"

Everyone was gathered in the halls; meeting up with old friends and talking about what they did over the summer and what they think will happen during the school year. Of course, everybody thinks that it'll have something to do with ghosts, I don't know; A lot of ghosts shit happen in Amity Park. I was sitting outside at the lunch benches with Dash and Paulina, I have yet to see Star anywhere. Dash was talking about some junk he did with his parents over the summer, while Paulina was fixing her make up. I wasn't paying much attention on the count that Tucker and his friends were showing up at school and my sight stayed on techno geek as he walked by.

I couldn't stop staring at him. He was wearing a dark yellow shirt that was a tad bit big for him so it hung of part of his shoulder and the sleeves were down to his hand that only his fingers were exposed, dark green skinny pants that hugged his legs, brown boots, his red orange hat, his glasses that hid those teal green eyes of his, his book bag, and of course he couldn't be techno geek without that PDA of his. He was laughing with his friends and my eyes fixated on his smile...He has the cutest smile, ever. Our eyes met and he waved at me, I smiled back at him, and his face blushed slightly red...Man he's so cute.

"When are you gonna tell him that to his face?" Asked Paulina, I didn't even realize that I was thinking out loud and my face flushed red. "I-I don't know...I'm trying my find the right moment." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. "You broke up with Star cause you started to grow feelings with Foley. Dude, you know with her crazy catholic ways and shit; she's not gonna stop trying to convince you that you're not gay and that Foley's trying to corrupt you." Said Dash. "I'm not gay, I'm bisexual...And you don't think I know that? Everytime I get the chance to be alone with Foley, she's always popping up out of nowhere, giving him a death glare, and trying to talk to me."

I broke up with Star last year in September. When she asked me why, I didn't tell her that I was growing feelings for Tucker, but I did tell her that I was growing feelings for someone else. She understood at first, but when she found out it was Tucker, who was a guy, she went all religious on me and tried so many times to convince me that "it's have sex with a man." Or "He's gonna drag me to hell with him." And I'm just like...God. After I broke up with her I told Dash about Tucker and he told Paulina; For right now, Those are the only people who know about my feelings for Techno geek.

"Look, Kwan, even though she's my friend, I don't agree with her religious ways. Besides, you shouldn't worry about her; This is our last year before we all go our separate ways so you need to tell that nerd how you feel before it's too late." Said Paulina.

As I thought about it the bell rang and everyone started to head inside the school, including us. As I walked down the hall to my first class which was English, I saw Tucker at his locker getting some things out of it, he looked at me from the corner of his eye and his face turned red. He his his face behind the locker door, but i saw him smile a bit as he did...I felt a smile come across my face, too, and my heart start to race as I walked up to him.

"H-Hey Tucker." I greeted. "Oh, uh...H-Hi Kwan. What's up?" He greeted back as he looked down at his feet and played with his fingers.

I chuckled as I shut his locker and moved closer to him. It was just us in the hallway so it made the environment a bit nerve recking but a bit easier since now one was watching us.

"Nothing much, just kinda glad to be back in school. You know, football and junk...Can you believe this is our last year?" I asked. "Y-yeah, it's kinda hard to believe. Just a while ago you and Dash were calling me Techno Geek or Bad Luck Tuck...Well, you still call me Techno Geek." He said. "Heh, well what can I say? You're a wiz with technology; The name just kinda stuck on you." We both laughed, then the warning bell rung...Way to screw the moment. "Well...I...I should get to class before I get detention." He said as he started to walk away. "See ya later, Kwan." "Ah, Wait! Tucker!" I grabbed him by his hand, causing him to stop in his tracks, he looked back up at me with wide, teal green eyes and his face bright red. "I, uh...I..." "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly we heard a scream coming from down the hall and a crowd running towards us. They were running from something, but I couldn't see what it was. The crowd came closer, but wasn't aware of our presences, making Kwan pin me back against the locker, holding me tightly and protectively so we don't fall on to the floor and get trampled. Once the crowd died down, Kwan and I looked to where the students were running from, and then we saw a huge, white ghost bird with razor sharp talons and a knife like beak flying towards us. Great, of all the days to forget my Fenton thermos, it had to be today. The bird let out a huge screech that could make a person's ears bleed, so we covered our ears. Luckily, Danny, or should I say, Danny Phantom was right behind it.

"Run, you two!" He yelled as tackled the bird and faded into the wall. "C'mon, Kwan!" I grabbed Kwan's hand and down the hall, I wanted to help Danny, but I needed to get Kwan somewhere safe first.

We ran through the school until we hit one of the classrooms that was completely empty. I pushed the door opened and as soon as Kwan and I were both in I shut the door behind us. We sat on the floor, I closed my eyes as I leaned my head against Kwan's broad shoulder, I could hear him breathing heavily as I was and his head lean against the top of mine.

"Ah...Are...Are you...okay?" I asked in between breaths. "Heh. Ye...Yeah. First day back...and already...a fucking...ghost bird...shows up." He said.

I opened my eyes, adjusting to the dark classroom with the only light is from outside the hallway. I looked down at the floor in between us and I notice that I was still holding Kwan's hand, he was warm and bigger than mines. Well, he is on the football team. He gently squeezed it...his hand felt nice in mine, I didn't want to let go...and be the felt of his squeeze, neither did he, but I couldn't stay; I need to go find Danny and help him if I can.

I sat up off his shoulder and let go of his hand, I could see the disappointment in his eyes as I looked up at him. I looked up out the classroom door window and peaked out in the hallway to see if the coast was clear. I didn't here anything or see anything, so this looked like a good chance to make our escape.

"Way to start Senior Year, huh?" I joked. "I think the coast is clear. We need to hurry and get out of here, and I need to find Danny." I said. "It's still hard to believe that Fenton is really Phantom, and that you, Sam, and his sister been putting your lives on the line just to protect the people who were mean to you." He said. "Yeah, well...That crap is all history now. I just want to focus on the future...if I live to see it." I said. "You'll see it, I know you will. And hopefully I'll be in it as well." My eyes widen at his words and my cheeks flared up. "W-What do you mean by that?" I asked as I looked down at him from the corner of my eye.

He realized what he said and his eyes widen and his face turned red. He looked away from me, embarrassed of course...cute, I thought.

"Uh...W-w-well...It - it's nothing, forget I said that." He rubbed the back of his neck, he got up beside me and peaked out into the hall. "Alright." He crawled over to the door knob and grabbed it, grabbing my hand again in the process. "Let's go."

He opened the door and we ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We ran and ran throughout the halls of the school, making sure we weren't spotted by the ghost bird. Eventually, we were able to get out of the building through one of the emergency exits. The door lead to the football field, we thought it was safe but the ghost bird and Danny flew out of the school and on to the football field, making a dirt trench in it.

"Danny!" I called out, taking my backpack of my shoulders and taking the Fenton thermos out. "Hold on, dude, I'm coming!" "Tucker, wait!" Kwan went and grabbed my wrist, making me stop in my tracks and look back at him. "I'll be fine, Kwan. I do this all the time, remember?" I told him. "Yeah, but— ""I'll be fine. Just get somewhere safe and I'll call you later." With that I ran over to Danny. "You better, Techno Geek!" I heard him yell and laughed, looking back over my shoulder and seeing him run to the front of the school.

After about 30 minutes or so, Danny finally got the ghost bird down. I took the top of off the Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost bird inside, it let out a loud screeching sound as it went in. Once the bird was in, I placed the top back on the container and Danny flew over to me. He transformed back to his human self before landing on the ground. He was panting hard and had a couple of scratches on him.

"You okay?" He asked me. "A couple of bruises and my clothes are dirty, but I'll manage. What about you?" I asked him. "I…want…a…big…fat…cheeseburger." He answered. "I'll take that as a yes, but let's go find Sam and get you patched up first." I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and placed my other hand on his shoulder and we walked from the damaged football field to the front of the school. "So, what was that all about with you and Kwan?" he snickered watching the blush creep on my cheeks. "Nothing, I just told him that I'll call him when all this was over is all." "Well, something tells me he's waiting by the phone right now."

I was sitting on one of the park benches at Amity park waiting for Tucker to call me and let me know he was okay. It had been about two hours since I left Tucker and Danny with that damn bird, I kept my hand on my phone waiting for him to call me, hell, send me a text or something damn it. The longer I wait the more worried I got, I got so worried that my knee was bouncing every second.

"It's okay, Kwan. He'd said he call when he was done." I took a deep breath and put my phone back in my pocket.

I looked down at the ground and brushed my bangs back, letting a few strains fall and expose my forehead. I combed through it realizing my hair had gotten longer over the years. It was long enough to reach the back of my neck.

"Maybe I should get a haircut." I said "I like it long, though." My head shot up to the sound of a familiar voice, I looked up to see that it was Tucker who had a bandage on his cheek and a couple of bruises on his arms. "Tuck!" I hoped up off the bench and hugged him tightly. "Man, I was so worried about you." "You were?" I pulled back a bit to look at his face. "Yes…it's been like what? Almost three hours? I was starting to think something went wrong and you were dead or something." He looked at me with those sad and innocent eyes of his. "I'm sorry. I would've call sooner but Danny and I Were getting patched up at Sam's place. I was about to call you on our way to the Nasty Burger, but I spotted you here at the park." He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my chest. "But, I'm glad you're okay though, Kwan." If I wasn't blushing hard back at school, I was blushing hard now. "That's my line." I said to him as I hugged him back again, resting my face on the top of his head. "Did you still want to go to the Nasty Burger?" I asked him. "Uh..." He looked up at me. "Maybe…If you want…we could grab something to go and go back to my place? I think my parents are still at work so, it'll just be us for the time being." He asked, scratching the side of his face and his cheeks turning pink. "Um…sure, we'll take my car. You sure Danny and Sam won't mind you skipping out on them?" I asked. "I think they'll understand."

So we went through the drive thru of the Nasty Burger and drove right back to my place. I unlocked the house door and entered the house, looking from one side of the house to the other. No one was home because the lights were still out. I turned the hallway and living room light on along with the kitchen, I noticed a plate of cookies on the table. I looked over my shoulder to see Kwan looking around my living room. I took two of the cookies off the plate and sat them on a paper towel before walking back over to Kwan.

"You wanna go upstairs to my room?" I asked him. "I downloaded a few movies we could watch." "Sure, that's cool." He answered.

He followed me upstairs to my room, I opened the door and let him go in first.

"Sorry, if my room's a bit messy. I had Danny and Sam over the other day for some stuff." I said to him as I took off my hat and sat it on my dresser. "It's alright. Compared to my room, yours looks nice." He said as he sat down on the floor by the bed. "Really?" I asked sarcastically as I pulled my laptop out of my dresser and sat it on the floor in front of us. "Yeah. I'm not gonna get into details, but it's a lot messier than yours." He told me as he watched me turn on my laptop and pick a random movie. "I chose Aliens Among Us, is that okay? You can pick the next one." I told him as started the movie.

We sat there for what felt like hours even though we were only about half an hour in the movie, neither one of us touched the food we bought. I glanced over at him a few times then he glanced over at me.

"You're not eating?" I asked. "I can heat it up later. You not eating?" Kwan asked me back. "I-I'm not really hungry right now." A weird silence fell into the air.

Before I knew it he scooted closer to me, resting his arm on the bed and around my shoulders. I leaned in and rested my head in the crook of his neck and I swear my heart felt like it was about to give out. A few more minutes went by and I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He cuffed my chin in between his thumb and finger and he pulled me gently so that our lips touched. The kiss was short but really sweet and innocent. I opened my eyes and saw that he had a hint of both love and lust in his. Before he kissed me again he took off my glasses and tossed them onto the bed. He wrapped his hand around my waist and brought me closer to him and kissed me again, this time it was more passionate with a hint of dominates in it…it turned me on. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His hand slid from my waist to my thigh and before I could think I was on his lap. His tongue licked across my mouth asking for entrance which I granted. I didn't think my mouth was so sensitive because when he slid his across the roof of it I let out a small but sexy moan.

"Ah."

Did he just moan? Did I just make him do that? I was so small but I heard a nosie come from him and that turned me on. I stopped kissing his mouth and started kissing down his jawline to his neck. When I reached his neck more moans came from him, this time they were a bit louder. I felt his arousal poke my stomach as mine poked one of his thighs. As I kept kiss his neck and listening to his sexy moans, my hands went under the back of his shirt and slid up his back.

"W-wait…Kwan." I stopped what I was doing and looked at him, he was a blushing mess. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "It's just…Don't get me wrong, I'm really enjoying this right now, but…just to get things clear…You like me the way I like you, right?" he asked. "Yes…I mean, you're on my lap right now making out with me. Plus, I was really worried about you earlier, so…yeah. I was kinda worried that you didn't like me that way." I laughed. "Well, I've like you for a while now, it's kinda hard to believe that this is happening right now." he laughed. "So, if it's alright with you…you think we can take things slow?" he asked.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug before I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Whatever floats your boat."


End file.
